


Sprinkled with stardust, she was told all her hopes and dreams

by tinyhollis



Category: Flozmin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Las Estrellas, Lesbian, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhollis/pseuds/tinyhollis
Summary: One Shot Flozmin que necesitaba escribir. ¡Espero les guste!





	Sprinkled with stardust, she was told all her hopes and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Flozmin que necesitaba escribir. ¡Espero les guste!

Salió corriendo del hotel. En los últimos meses, jamás pensó que ese día llegaría y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, huyendo de la situación con la que tantas veces había soñado, y que tantas veces había sucedido en su cabeza, siempre con desenlace distinto. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla, esperando que el poco maquillaje que traía puesto no se corriera, porque era lo último que le faltaba. No podía creer como Florencia la había llegado a afectar hasta ese punto. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en rehén de sus propios sentimientos? A cada día que pasaba, menos era la paciencia y la tolerancia que tenía al verla a ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan simpática y con esa hermosa energía positiva que dejaba a su pasar, con el tarado de su novio—o ahora ex novio— que era, ni más ni menos, todo lo contrario a la chica de la que estaba enamorada. 

Para su mala suerte, si le habían preocupado un par de lágrimas, ahora eran lo de menos. Ya estaba hecha sopa en plena entrada del hotel de las hermanas Estrella. Fantástico. Se negaba a entrar de todas maneras, no después de lo que recién acababa de pasar con Flor. En lo que decidía si tomar un taxi o pedirle a alguno de los chicos que la alcancen a su departamento, escuchó su nombre a los gritos, y sabía muy bien de quién provenía. 

—¡Jazmín! —Apareció en la puerta, mirándola con confusión— ¿Qué hacés abajo de la _-hm-_ lluvia?¡Entrá!

La pelirroja la miró unos segundos y no pudo soportarlo; no sabía si lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos habían hecho que se ganara el rechazo y odio eterno de Flor o si, quizá, como mera posibilidad, le haya abierto la puerta que tan pacientemente había estado esperando que se abriera. 

—No, Flor. Me voy a casa. 

No tenía ganas de saberlo, ni siquiera sabía si quería saberlo nunca. Todo lo que quería era irse, irse y olvidarse de todo, despejarse y descargar toda la tristeza, angustia e impotencia que llevaba consigo y no le permitían respirar bien. Todavía podía sentir como su corazón le latía a mil por hora, como la sangre corría por su cuerpo, llena de emoción y adrenalina. Tantas emociones en tan pocos segundos, y estaba segura de que todavía podían reflejarse todas y cada una en sus ojos, o así de expuesta se sentía. Dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el piso, con los brazos cruzados para cubrirse aunque sea un poco.

Había esperado que la chica entrase de nuevo al hotel, y sin embargo un pequeño toque en su hombro la sobresaltó. No tuvo que hacer mucho; con solo levantar la mirada podía verla al lado suyo, más cerca de lo que esperaba, y observándola muy atentamente— demasiado atenta.

—Bueno, _-hm-_ si no entrás, entonces yo tampoco. —Silencio. Jazmín no quería decir ni una sola palabra, sentía que si hablaba iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez. Si hubiese sido otra la situación, y hubiese tenido otro ánimo, la hubiese cagado a pedos a Florencia por quedarse ahí y mojarse entera, porque probablemente se enfermaría la muy terca. Pero apenas y podía mirarla unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al piso.— Jaz, hablame. 

Antes de que Jazmín siquiera se moviera, a lo lejos se escuchó otra voz. 

—¡Flor!¡Florencia!... Ah, acá estás, escuchá necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas adentro; es importante. —Interrumpió Virginia, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, agregó:— Perdón si interrumpo, pero es importante, —sin más miró una vez más a su hermana esperando que reaccionara y se moviera— ¿Vamos? Te espero adentro, dale, no quiero seguir empapándome acá.

Cuando Virginia desapareció adentro del hotel, el silencio entre ambas volvió. Y a los pocos segundos, ya no eran el silencio y ellas, sino que eran el silencio y Jazmín, sola. 

* * *

 

Ya era tarde, pasadas las once de la noche. Estaba más tranquila, pintando un cuadro que había empezado hacía unos días y al cual ya le faltaba menos de la mitad. Javo supo comprenderla más temprano, y como no había tanta demanda en la cocina ese día, dejó que se volviese y él se encargaba de lo que quedaba— todo por mensajes. Había logrado olvidarse del acto audaz que por impulso había hecho más temprano, del cual ahora se arrepentía toda la vida. ¿Qué estaba pensando para creer que algo así iba a valer la pena? Sí, Flor ya no estaba con el inmaduro de Dany, pero no significaba que ella tuviese toda la libertad de acción; no cuando ni siquiera sabía si Flor podría al menos sentir algo por ella ya que hasta donde tenía entendido, para Flor ella era una _amiga_.

Al instante que el nombre de la gran Estrella pasó por la mente de la cocinera, alguien golpeó a su puerta. Casi como si la hubiese invocado con solo pensarlo.

—Jaz, abrime, soy Flor _-tetas-_. Tengo que hablar con vos. 

Flor. En su puerta. Otra vez. Con la diferencia de que, la vez que había ocurrido lo mismo, no se sentía ni el cuarto de nerviosa de lo que se sentía ahora. Sabía muy bien por lo que venía. 

Se acercó y antes de abrir la puerta se acomodó la bata que usaba para pintar. 

—Hola, Flopi. —Le dirigió una media sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para que la otra pudiese pasar.— Entrá. ¿Querés algo para tomar?¿Un té? —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notase como, de a poco, todos los sentimientos que la inundaban cuando estaba abajo de la lluvia volvían.

—No, no, está bien. Jaz, —Flor se quedó cerca de ella, y no le sacaba la mirada de encima.— ¿qué pasó hoy?

Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada sobre ésta. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, suspirando y evitando contacto visual. Si la llegaba a mirar a los ojos, las palabras nunca iban a salir de su boca. 

—Te quería pedir disculpas, Flor, por todo. No tendría que haber hecho lo que hice, y lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal o incómoda; no quiero eso. No quiero que estés incómoda conmigo, y menos-

—Me besaste. 

La interrupción la dejó en seco. Levantó la mirada, temiendo encontrarse con enojo, o tristeza. O peor: asco, rechazo. Pero para su sorpresa, todo en Flor expresaba curiosidad. Asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que hacer ni qué decir al respecto, más que disculparse una y mil veces, porque no quería perderla en absoluto, así se la tuviese que aguantar como su amiga toda la vida. 

Florencia avanzó un par de pasos; todavía estaba lejos, pero cada paso se sentía como si avanzara un kilómetro, y el corazón de Jaz ya galopaba a mil por hora. 

—Y... ¿por qué me besaste? —dijo, tan tranquila ahora que el único tic que notaba en ella era la manera en que pestaneaba con fuerza. ¿Por qué sonaba tan tranquila? La otra estaba que se moría ahí mismo. 

—No sé, fue un impulso. —Las palabras salieron rápidas de su boca, y sonaban un poco falsas, aunque en parte eran verdad. Desafortunadamente, la otra lo había notado, y la miró con desaprobación. Jazmín sabía que quería la verdad, la verdad completa. 

—Dale Jaz, podés decirme. No estoy enojada, ni nada de eso, si es lo que pensás eh...

—Está bien. Está bien, —se rindió; ya está, o le decía todo ahora o no se lo decía nunca más. ¿Qué podía perder? Además de la amistad con Flor, obvio.— pero vayamos a sentarnos. ¿No querés un té? Te lo preparo en dos segundos. 

—No, en serio, comí hace re poquito, no tengo hambre ni nada. Gracias igual. —Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que la hacía enamorarse más y más. ¿Y así pretendía que fuese capaz de poder decirle por qué la besó? 

Caminó hasta su cama, sintiendo los pasos de Flor atrás de los suyos, y se sentó en uno de los lados. Flor se sentó en frente. 

Se produjo un silencio abismal, aunque esta vez no resultaba tan incómodo como el de afuera del hotel; sinceramente esos fueron los peores segundos de su vida, incomparables. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sabía que tenía que hablar ella, pero no podía evitar no mirarla, era tan linda. Tomó aire, mandando al fondo como podía el mar de emociones y sentimientos que era, para intentar estar más tranquila— imposible, ya lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con intentar. 

—Bueno, yo... nada, hice lo que hice porque... porque me gustás, Flor. Pero no quiero que por eso se arruine todo. Yo te quiero mucho, ¿sabés? y... —Dejó de mirarla para mirar sus manos.— Y nada, espero que nada de esto cambie la amistad que teníamos. Soy una boluda, ya sé, aparte también sabía que no ibas a sentir lo mismo. Perdón. 

De pronto las manos de Jaz tenían encima las de Flor, agarrándolas. Jaz, una vez más, volvió a mirarla a la cara, y vio una sonrisa pintada en los labios de su amiga.

—¿Por qué sonreís? —Dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír también, algo muy difícil de hacer estando en su presencia.

—No, es que... -hm- es que es loco porque desde hace unas semanas que me pasan... cosas, con vos. No sé como describirlo, nunca me había pasado algo así. 

Jaz alzó las cejas, sorprendida—mucho, no lo iba a negar, porque por más que por dentro lo desease con fuerza, por fuera y en la realidad, sabía que no era así. 

—¿Qué cosas?

—No sé, pero cuando... cuando me besaste entendí, creo. Estaba confundida, pero no dejé de pensar en eso todo el día, desde que te fuiste, y me cayó la ficha. 

—¿Ah sí?

Florencia asintió y se rio, a lo que Jaz la acompañó, con una verdadera sonrisa. 

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. El aire en el departamento ahora era diferente. La tensión que Jazmín había estado sintiendo en su pecho desapareció. No dejaban de mirarse una a la otra. Jaz se acercó un poco a Flor; ya estaban cerca, pero ahora estaban muy cerca. Y Florencia no se alejaba en lo más mínimo. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, acercándose aún más. 

—¿Puedo? —Su voz era un susurro, pero bastó para que la otra la escuchara. Asintió nuevamente, y sus labios terminaron unidos en un beso. Uno de los besos más tiernos que había dado nunca. 

A pesar de todo, al final, sí había valido la pena. 


End file.
